


Hacker Love

by actualsatan



Category: Wicked Hero
Genre: Hackers, Hacking, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers, awkward roi, creepy adrian, i was going to write sex but I'm awful at that, maybe next time, mostly just Ad hitting on Roi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian is really interested in that handsome, pale kid with the fire-y orange Mohawk. Like /really/ interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comic Wicked Hero! You all should go read it at wickedhero.com ! It's REALLY good!  
> This is a gift for the amazing and inspirational creators of the series - Ad and Beo. My favourite people and amazing friends. I LOVE YOU DORKS <3

Adrian had decided that he was finally to speak with the gothic boy in his art class today. His name was Roi Ravens, of course Adrian knew that much, but other than that he knew nothing of the pale boy. Except, obviously, the fact that he was handsome as hell and that Adrian wanted him in his bed. Xan agreed on that, and Adrian wasn’t very pleased with her. Surely, they had kind of the same taste in men, and usually they got along well, but this was different. Roi was his, Xan wouldn’t be getting any, if Ad got to decide. He wasn’t. He could never really decide anything with Xan, she was fierce. But, she was out of town for a week, her fathers had something and she had to go with them. This was his time to shine, he had this week to make the handsome kid his.  
He entered the classroom and scanned it for the orange hawk, instantly seeing it. Roi was wearing black as usual, skinny jeans that hugged his legs and specially his ass in a way that made Ad’s dick twitch, the usual black army boots, a black t-shirt and a very loosely knitted sweater that hung open in the front. As he turned around, Adrian realized that the shirt was very low-cut and too much pale skin was exposed, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to bite those collar bones and leave marks all over that delicate neck. He put on his smolder and walked straight up to the boy as he sat down by a table with his aquarelles, glass of water and brushes.  
”Hello.”  
Roi glanced up at Adrian, leaning casually against the table, then looked back at his things, placing them the way he wanted on the table.  
”Hi,” he returned and his voice was so smooth and so utterly bored that Adrian had to inhale deeply. How could someone being bored turn him on? He decided to try again.  
”So.. What are you going to do?” he asked and shifted, leaning over the table, pouting his ass as he placed his elbows against the surface, clasping his hands together, liking the sudden closure to the other pale boy. Once again, the only thing he earned was glance and another cold reply.  
”Paint. What are you going to do?”  
Adrian swallowed, but he didn’t let his hopes die down.  
”I’m going have indecent thoughts and watch you paint,” he replied and Roi shot him yet another glance.  
”That’s disgusting,” he said as he grabbed a pencil, starting to sketch on something that looked complex. Like it was some kind of void, and lots of computer screens and... Superheroes? Adrian actually watched Roi draw, forgetting about his indecent thoughts. He was better than Adrian had expected.  
”Who are they?” he asked after a while, tearing his eyes from Roi’s drawing to his face.  
”They’re hackers. They can travel through parallel dimensions.”  
This! This was his call!  
”Do you hack?” he asked with a smirk and a new confidence, lifting him high. Roi didn’t even glance at him.  
“No. I find it kind of interesting though,” he admitted.  
”I hack,” Adrian shot back, and now, now, Roi actually looked up.  
”You serious?” he asked and Adrian nodded and the smirk was still playing on his lips.  
”You know, I’m actually really fucking good at it. Why don’t you come over to my place and I can show you the magic my hands can do?” he said, tone suggestive, and Roi’s eyes narrowed slightly, and the looked back at his paper.  
“Not interested,” his voice was bored again.  
“I’d let you touch things.” Another side glance and a sigh, and then Roi shifted to face Adrian full on.  
“I don’t know if you’re even trying to be subtle, but if you are you’re doing an awful job at it and if you’re not, well, then it just pisses me off that you can’t be more straight forward. If you want to fuck me then just fucking say “I want to fuck you”, it’s not that hard. Now will you please leave me alone?” Roi’s voice didn’t change tone from his previous, but it somehow felt icier. Adrian was so caught of guard that Roi manage to pull out a pair of headphones and disappear into a world of music before he had collected himself enough to speak. He just stared at Roi who had gone back to his drawing and then he didn’t really have any other choice but to leave, and as he did and glanced back at the bitter kid he could see a smirk playing on his lips and it made Ad’s dick twitch again. 

Adrian had tried the entire week to get Roi to notice him and it was first friday afternoon that Roi gave up being rude and stood outside the school, leaning against the wall.  
"Hi," he greeted a slightly confused Adrian.  
"Hello," he replied and wiped the confusion from his face and replaced it with a smirk.  
"Changed your mind?" Roi didn't change his facial expression the slightest.  
"I thought it'd be kind of stupid to let such a chance slip through my fingers, wouldn't it? I mean, you hack and I write about hackers. It'd be cool to see." That was probably the nicest sentence Roi had said to Adrian like ever and he could detect the small change in Adrian's posture.  
"It'll be my pleasure," he smirked and started to walk towards his home. Roi followed him half a step behind, not taking his eyes off of Ad's neck. He didn't make any other attempt to talk but Adrian babbled on, and Roi just replied with small "Mhm's" and "ok's". They arrived back at Ad's place and Roi glanced around as he untied his boots and kicked them off. Ad lived quite big but it didn't seem like anyone else was there. Or even lived there. Except Adrian himself. Did he have rich parents that had bought him a two floor house close to school or did he live with someone else? Roi wouldn't ask, it wasn't his business after all. Adrian instantly took Roi down to his basement, and Roi was actually stunned at the several computers standing in one of the rooms in the basement. Other than that there was a huge flatscreen and a cozy sofa, a tiny kitchen, a rather big bathroom and a closed door. Roi got a little curious as to what was behind the door, but he wouldn't ask. He guessed it was a bedroom. Adrian switched on the computers and sat down in the huge desk chair.  
"Either you stand, or you sit in my lap," he said with a smirk and patted his leg. Roi gave the redhead a glare and replied "I'll stand", earning a small chuckle from Ad.  
"Too bad," he said and turned to the screen. Roi had extreme troubles following what it was Adrian did, as he hacked his way into several systems, only using weird codes and commandos, and Roi crept closer to the screen, and eventually he found himself sitting in Adrian’s lap anyway. That's when Adrian took his hand's from the keyboard, and told Roi to get at it. Roi had no idea what to do and Ad chuckled and took the mouse, guiding Roi onto Facebook.  
"I'll show you how you can change the entire colour scheme on this lame site," he said and placed his free hand a little too high up on Roi's thigh. He clicked where he had to and then told Roi what to write and where. All the time his hand kept creeping higher up Roi's thigh and he wasn't sure why he didn't swat it away. Maybe because Adrian was fucking hot? Roi blushed ever so lightly and kept writing what Adrian told him. Eventually Adrian clicked something and refreshed the page at the same time his hand brushed over Roi's crotch and he twitched a little and stiffened, as his eyes watched a very, very pink Facebook-page. Like, extremely pink. Had they honestly just hacked Facebook to change the layout to pink? Yes. Yes, they had. Adrian didn't ask Roi what he thought. What he did was squeeze the barely existing bulge in his pants, earning a small hitch in his breath. Roi still wasn’t sure why he allowed this to happen. Ad’s obvious intentions was to get Roi in bed and yet he didn’t cringe at the thought, despite hating body contact. What made Adrian different? Roi swallowed hard and stood up. He wasn’t going to sleep with Adrian the first time they hung out.  
”Did I do something wrong?” Adrian’s voice came. Roi wasn’t going to be uncool about this, so he put on a small smirk.  
”Not really. But I’m not your prey. If you want to fuck me you’ll have to date me.”  
Now it was Adrian’s turn to swallow, before he grinned at Roi as he also stood up.  
”It’s a deal then,” he replied as he pulled Roi close, pressing his lips against the others.  
Roi was surprised, but returned the kiss. Adrian tasted sweet and he found that he liked the taste. When the kiss broke they were both blushing slightly.  
”Well, I guess I have to take you on our first date,” Adrian said happily and took Roi’s hand in his own, pulling him upstairs again. Roi followed, not sure what was happening. They didn’t go further than the living room. The two teenage boys ended up watching a cheesy romcom, eating ice cream and cuddling. Roi found himself in a quite happy place. Adrian was.. Cool. A huge nerd of course, but he was nice. Roi could actually see himself falling in love with this dorky person. He might already be a little in love. Who knew?


End file.
